Alice's Story
by Sapphire1031
Summary: Alice Cullen's only memories start from the day she woke up a vampire, but what about her life before that. This is Alice's story, her journey from her life as a human, to a vampire, to meeting her soul mate and new family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I leaned back against the trunk of my favorite elm tree and breathed in the warm, sweet Mississippi air. I loved the spring, the warm breezes carrying the scent of just bloomed flowers, the sounds of baby animals experiencing the world for the first time, and the fabulous spring gala that my family threw every year. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft chirp of a bird in the tree above me, it really was quite relaxing.

"Mary Alice! Mary Alice Brandon! Where are you?"

I groaned softly at the sound of my mother's panic filled voice. What now? I thought. Mother was always worrying about something and no matter how trivial it was she always made it sound ten times worse then it needed to be. I stood up and straightened out my dress and hair. My mother couldn't stand it if I didn't look perfect every second of every day.

"I'm right here mother," I said coming out from behind the tree and walking slowly toward her.

"I've been searching for you everywhere! Come quickly, William and his family will be arriving soon to discuss the details of your wedding. We need to get you ready."

She grabbed my hand and started to pull me quickly behind her. She hurried us across the front lawn, through the front door and into the house. She pulled me quickly up the curved staircase to my bedroom. As we entered she let go of me and headed toward my large walk-in closet. I sat down on the lilac colored, satin comforter that was draped over my bed and watched as my mother searched through my many dresses for the perfect outfit. I sighed and looked out the balcony window. My mother had been looking forward to this marriage literally since the day I was born. No one was surprised though, after all it was only proper that the two most prominent families in all of Mississippi should marry into one another. Needless to say that both families had been preparing for this day and now that it was nearly upon us everyone was scrambling about last minute details.

I stood as my mother emerged from the closet, dress in hand and started stripping me down as if I was an infant who couldn't dress herself. I thought about arguing with her about it like we always did when she got like this but decided against it. I had more important things to worry about like how I was supposed to pretend to love this man I barely new. I closed my eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of what the future would bring, but I saw nothing. I guess it was a good thing I didn't because if I did my mother would realize that I had lied to both her and my father when I told them that the visions had stopped. For as long as I could remember I had experienced glimpses of things that were going to happen before they actually did. When I told my parents about it they told me that I was just dreaming and that I shouldn't say such things, especially in public, or people would think I was crazy. I hated lying to them but I had no choice, I had seen where I would end up if I didn't. Scared and alone in a dark, cold place. I wasn't sure where I was in the vision but I knew that I was there because of them, and that it wasn't the dark that scared me, but the excruciating pain that I was in, like someone was burning me from the inside out. No, as much as I wanted to know the truth I couldn't do anything to let them know that I had lied.

Mother finished buttoning me up and led me to sit in front of my vanity. As she brushed my hair I looked up into the mirror and frowned. I did wish there was someone I could talk to about it all, especially because of the most recent vision I had, had.

The one that told me that something was coming for me, something bad, something evil, and it wasn't going to stop until it found me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We had heard the doorbell ring and new that our guests had arrived. I followed my mother down the staircase, careful not to trip over the hem of my dress. I looked down at the old fashion blue silk and lace garment and shook my head. I didn't know why mother insisted upon buying me such out of date clothing. I would much rather have my closet full of the latest fashions like the new fringed dresses that had just come into style. However when I asked mother about getting a few she said no, saying that ladies such as ourselves would never be caught in anything so scandalous. I looked up as we reached the bottom of the staircase and headed towards the library to greet our guests.

My father was pouring brandy from a decanter into three glasses and laughing at something that someone had said. Everyone looked up as we entered, the men rising to their feet as proper gentleman did.

"There are my lovely ladies!" He exclaimed. He walked over to us and kissed each of us on the cheek. He took my hand and started to walk me toward William. When we reached William's side William took my hand from my father and smiled at me. My father then handed each of the men a glass of brandy and each of the ladies a glass of wine.

"A toast," he said raising his glass."To the joining of our two families! Finally!" Everyone laughed as they took sips from their glasses. I took a small sip and smiled looking around nervously. They were all so excited about the wedding, so why wasn't I. I looked up at William who was staring down at me smiling.

"You look amazing," he said. I smiled back at him and murmured a small thank you. I looked over at our parents and blushed a little, they were all staring at us with looks of pure joy on their faces. I looked down at the ground hoping to hide the reddish tint that had invaded my face, when William suggested a walk in the gardens. My mother agreed saying that it would give them all a chance to discuss the final details of our upcoming wedding.

William took my arm and escorted me through the French doors towards the stone pathway that led into our expansive gardens. We walked arm in arm in silence, taking in the roses, freesia, lilacs and orange blossoms. I loved the smells of the flowers, they were quite intoxicating. I stopped to smell a rose and felt a small chill run through my body. William started to take his jacket off to place over my shoulders however I new that it wouldn't help because the chill wasn't from the warm breeze. No, I had, had this feeling many times in the past week or so. The feeling that someone was there, hidden in the shadows, watching me. My fear must have shown in my eyes, because when I looked up at William he looked worried and asked me what was wrong.

"I'm sorry William. I'm not feeling to well, maybe we could continue our walk another time." I said.

"Of course. Lets get you back inside." He took my arm and we headed back up the path towards the house. When we got inside I told our parents the same lie I had told William and excused myself to my room. When I entered my room I shut the door and looked over at my bed. I was startled to see a rose laying on my pillow. I picked it up and walked slowly out onto my balcony, wondering how it had gotten there. Once again I felt that same chill run through my body. I looked up quickly towards the garden and caught a glimpse of something darting away quickly, very quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You look absolutely beautiful sugar!" my mother exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Doesn't she look amazing!"

"Absolutely Mrs. Brandon. I don't believe I've seen a bride more stunning," Mrs. Robbins said, smiling broadly at my mother. Of course she would say that, after all she had designed the dress for me and was charging my parents quite a bit for it. I shook my head as they went on about my dress and the accessories I would be wearing with it. We were only a few days away from the wedding and I was having my final fitting.

I looked into the full length mirror and smiled. I had to admit Mrs. Robbins had out done herself this time. The dress was silver lame with an off-white silk netting over it. The bodice had a beautiful lame bow and the skirt and train were studded with large lame roses. It had short, tulip net sleeves, and there were forty buttons to close up the back. My mother was very much about wedding tradition and had already picked out my old, new, borrowed and blue items. My grandmother's lace handkerchief was old, the satin slippers that I would wear were new, my mother's pearl necklace was my borrowed item, and the blue sapphires in my engagement ring were my blue.

I started to think about the wedding as a whole, it really was going to be beautiful. I could see it all very clearly. The flowers, the guests, my mother crying as I walked down the aisle on my father's arm. I could see William standing there smiling at me as I made my way toward him, my father giving him my hand and kissing my cheek. I felt myself go as a vision clouded over my original thoughts. I could see William laying on the ground very still and very pale. His body looked like it had been attacked by an animal, ripped apart and drained of its blood. I started to scream at the horrific sight.

"Mary Alice! Whats wrong?" I was snapped out of the vision by my mother shaking me. I stared at her not sure what to say."Why were you screaming! Mary Alice Brandon answer me!" I looked at the both of them. Mrs Robbins was staring at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Um...I thought I saw a spider. I'm scared to death of those things. I'm sorry if I startled you both." I looked apologetically at Mrs. Robbins, she seemed to buy the story, smiling at me softly.

"Don't fret my dear. We all have our fears, we just need to learn how to control them," she said. My mother was staring at me suspiciously as she grabbed our things.

"Its time to go dear. Why don't you go get out of your wedding gown while I finish up out here." I nodded at her and hurried off into the dressing area. I slowly took off my gown and put on my normal clothing. I sat down and could feel hot tears start to spill down my cheeks. Why was I seeing these things? What did it all mean? What was I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mother didn't speak to me the entire ride home. She just stared out the window in silence, occasionally casting a quick glance in my direction. When we reached the house I went straight to my room as my mother headed toward my father's office most likely to tell him what happened. I walked out onto my balcony and stared down into the gardens below. I knew that father was going to be furious when he found out that I had lied, and I wondered what he was going to do about it. I didn't have to wait long to find out though because at that moment I heard a knock on my door and my father's voice.

"Open the door please Mary Alice," he said. I took a deep breath and walked over to open it. My father stepped into the room, with a stern and angry expression on his face. I opened my mouth to speak, but he put up his hand to stop me. "I would suggest that you stay quiet and listen to what I have to say young lady. I don't know what is wrong with you but these lies need to stop. I will not have you ruining everything with your.." he faltered off.

" My what? My craziness. Is that what you were going to say?" I asked. "Father I am not crazy and I'm not lying. I don't know why I see these things in my head, but I do, and there has to be a reason for it."

"Stop! I will not hear another word about this." He replied."Now then, William is waiting for you downstairs, so I suggest you freshen yourself up and join him immediately." I stared after him as he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I looked in the mirror and realized for the first time that I was crying. I walked over to my vanity and grabbed a handkerchief to wipe my tears. I knew I would be in more trouble if I kept William waiting so I quickly fixed my face and hair and headed downstairs.

I found William waiting for me at the entrance to the gardens. As I walked towards him, I noticed that something about him was bothering me, but I couldn't figure out what. He stood up as I approached.

"I thought we could finish our walk. If you are feeling up to it," he said. I nodded and took his arm. We walked along in silence, breathing in the scent of the surrounding flowers, and listening to the chirps of the birds singing in the trees. We made our way to one of the antique benches that were scattered throughout and sat down. William took my hand and stared at me. "May I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded at him. "Are you happy? With me I mean." I stared at him, not sure how to reply. I did truly care about William, but I didn't love him, not the way I should.

"You do make me happy William, and I care for you very much." I said. I looked at him and watched as the look of pure joy filled his face. I wanted to tell him the truth, tell him how I really felt, but I couldn't, not when he looked so happy. William stood up and took my hand to help me up. As I started to stand I felt that same chill I had been getting for weeks. I looked up at William and as I did I finally realized what about him had bothered me before, his outfit. It was the same outfit he had been wearing in the vision I had, had earlier that day. Horrified I grabbed William's hand and started to pull him toward the house. "We need to get back to the house now!" I said.

"Why? What is wrong?" He asked.

"Its starting to get chilly, and I don't want either of us to get sick with the wedding so close," I lied.

"There is a little bit of a breeze, but I would hardly call it chilly Mary Alice." He smiled at me shaking his head. I was about to try something else when I heard an unfamiliar voice speak.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to be out here with you," the voice said. I looked around William and saw a man I had never seen before standing there. He kept his head down staring at the ground beneath him.

"I don't know who you are sir, but I think you need to leave." William said grabbing the mans arm.

"You should have listened to her," the man said as he threw William to the ground and pinned him down. I screamed as the man started to attack William.

"Leave him alone!" I screamed. I ran forward stopping suddenly at what I saw. The man was tearing at William with his teeth and it looked like he was drinking Williams blood. I tried to scream for help but couldn't and at that moment the man looked up from William's lifeless body freezing me to the spot. I stared at him as he slowly smiled at me, his eyes glowing as red as the blood that was dripping from his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't know when I turned and started to run but suddenly I found myself almost at the entrance of the garden. Images of what I had witnessed flooded my mind, the look on the mans face as he stared at me hungrily as if William was an appetizer and I was the main course. Even though I knew it was too late, the image of William's pale, lifeless form still fresh in my mind, I had to get help. I ran up to the house and burst through the doors of the empty library.

"Father!" I screamed. I ran through the library doors and into the hallway, leading to my father's study. I continued screaming for him as I ran, and as I approached his study he came running out, a look of shock on his face.

"Mary Alice! What is wrong? Why are you screaming." He said looking at the tears streaming down my face. I tried to catch my breath, tried to stop my sobbing so that I could tell him of the horror I had just seen. My father escorted me into his study and sat me down, trying to calm me. At this point my mother had heard the commotion and came running in, she halted at the sight of me crying and disheveled. "Whats going on?" She asked looking at my father. Father looked at her shrugging his shoulders and then they both looked back at me. "Where is William?" At the mention of William's name I began to get hysterical again.

"He's dead!" I screamed sobbing loudly. My father's face dropped as my mother dropped down next to me. I heard a gasp, and it was at that point that I realized we weren't alone in the room. William's parents were sitting on the Victorian sofa across the room. They were staring at me with a mixture of horror, pain, and confusion in their eyes. My father grabbed me and shook me hard.

"What do you mean he is dead? Mary Alice! What happened?" He yelled.

"We were sitting in the garden when a man appeared. The man attacked William, he started biting him tearing into him with his teeth and sucking at his blood!" I cried, rambling on. "I tried to warn William! The moment I saw that he was wearing the same clothes as in my vision I knew what was about to happen but I thought it was an animal that did it not a monster!" I hadn't realized what I had said until my father pushed me back down into my chair. I looked up at him, his eyes were full of anger and fear. My mother had stood up and was standing next to him with the same look on her face. William's mother stared at me horrified, his father got up and walked quickly towards us looking at me with disgust.

"What does she mean by her vision? Where is my son?" He shouted. My father grabbed William's father's arm but he pulled in back quickly. He glared at my father and headed out the door towards the gardens, my father quickly followed.

"No!" I shouted."He could still be there, the monster who did this!" I jumped up to follow but my mother pushed me back down holding me down to the chair.

"Stop with all these lies Mary Alice! You know you don't have visions! You know that men do not bite other men and drink their blood!"She yelled. I couldn't take it anymore, I could no longer hide what I was. I pushed mother off of me.

"I do have visions mother! I'm sorry but I do! I could have stopped this if only you would have believed me." I screamed. Over on the couch William's mother glared at me.

"What have you done to my son?" She asked angrily. She then turned her glare to my mother." Were you going to tell us that your daughter is crazy?"

"I'M NOT CRAZY!!!" I screamed, jumping out of the chair. I ran towards the door but was stopped by my father. The look on his face was mortifying he looked at my and William's mothers and shook his head. William's mother let out a wail of anguish as she dropped to the floor. I looked up at my mother, she looked at me with disgust and then looked at my father. He slowly nodded his head and pulled me from the room behind him. He brought me up the stairs, to my room where he proceeded to push me inside and shut the door locking it before he left. I ran over to the door trying to open it. I banged on it yelling for him to let me out, to tell me what they saw. I ran to the balcony and just stood there staring out towards where I had left William's body. It wasn't long until I heard footsteps and my door being unlocked. I turned around and was shocked to see my father standing there with Dr. Pearson. I looked at the two of them confused. "Whats going on?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Mary Alice, but you have gone to far this time. I don't know what is wrong with you but we are going to fix it." Father said. He looked at Dr. Pearson and nodded. He then turned around and left the room. I started after him but was blocked by the doctor.

"Now Mary Alice, I ask that you come with me." He said.

"Come with you where?"I asked, slowly backing away from him.

"Your parents have decided to commit you to the Blairwood Asylum until you are well again." He replied. I stared at him, shocked. Blairwood Asylum! That place was for crazy, insane people, and I wasn't either of those things. I tried to run past the doctor but he caught me easily.

"No! Mother! Father! I'm not crazy. Please believe me!" I yelled, struggling to get away from Dr. Pearson. Two young men entered the room each one of them grabbing one of my arms. I continued to scream and struggle as I watched Dr. Pearson take something from his bag.

"I'm sorry Mary Alice, but this is for your own good," he said as he covered my mouth and nose with a cloth. I new what was happening, and I knew I had to get away. I continued struggling, trying to pull away, and then I felt my head getting heavy and I started drifting until there was only darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You need to trust me Alice! If you want to stop him then you must trust me!" I heard him say, and then I screamed as I felt a burning pain sear through me.

I awoke quickly from my nightmare, falling out of my uncomfortable straw bed and landing on the hard cold floor of my room. I stared across the room trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness that was surrounding me. Within seconds I could make out the bed and small table that made up the furnishings of my room and I could see the outline of the locked door that led out of my hell. I slowly got up and climbed back onto the lumpy pad that I had been calling my bed since I was admitted into this awful place. I could feel my eyes fill with tears as I tried to remember that day, the day my parents chose to turn their backs on me, and the day the doctors decided that shock treatments would be the best form of therapy for me. I reached up and touched my now short and spiky hair trying to remember how it had felt when they had shaved my head. Remembering things seemed to be getting harder lately too, they said that it was one of the side effects of the treatments.

I heard footsteps walking down the stone hallway coming to a stop at my door. I heard the door being unlocked and watched as it was opened raising my hand to shield my eyes from the sudden beam of light that came in from the hall.

"Hello Alice. How are you this morning?" I took my hand down and looked into the golden eyes of Caleb, a young man who worked in the asylum. Caleb was the only reason I hadn't completely broken down, he had been kind to me since the moment I arrived and was always watching out for me.

"Hello Caleb. I'm fine thank you. How are you today?" I replied. He put the tray he was carrying down on the table and pulled it over closer to the bed. He walked over to the wall and lit the lantern that was there, filling the room with a soft glow of light.

"I'm doing well Alice," he said smiling at me. I smiled at how he refused to call me Mary Alice, saying that the name just didn't suit me. He preferred just plain Alice and truthfully so did I. "I was thinking that we could go outside for a bit today, if you'd like." I nodded quickly. I was never allowed outside so I was excited by the thought of the fresh air. Caleb sat down at the other end of the bed keeping his distance like he always did. Very rarely did he let me get close enough to touch him, in fact when I did get to close he would move away quickly, as if he was afraid that the currents that were shocked into me might shock him as well. I looked up at him as I nibbled on the stale bread that was my breakfast. Caleb was quite interesting. He was older, with a medium build, very pale skin, sandy colored hair, and these amazing topaz colored eyes. He was very kind, and sincere, always trying to soothe me before and after the treatments, and keeping me company when ever he could. After I finished my food I was allowed to use the bathroom and wash up. I put on the clean pajama pants and shirt that I was given, the same outfit I wore everyday. I followed Caleb through the dreary hallways of the asylum to the main hall, smiling briefly at the doctors and patients that I passed. When we walked out the back door I stopped to take a deep breath. Air never smelled as good as it did right then. I followed Caleb across the lawn to a giant oak tree and sat down beneath it. I looked up at the sky not minding that the sun was hidden behind a thick cover of clouds. I was just happy to be out there.

"Caleb. Do you like working here?" I asked. He looked over at me and smiled.

"I don't mind it. Especially since you arrived. Its nice to be able to talk to someone who isn't yelling orders at me, or trying to throw a food tray at me," he admitted.

"But you must have family and friends outside of here." I said. He shook his head.

"No, I don't have any family and people tend to avoid me so I don't have any friends." He confessed. I looked down at the grass. I felt bad for bringing the subject up, it all seemed so sad. I looked up to apologize but was stopped by the look on Caleb's face. His face was twisted in a horrifying grimace and it sounded like he was growling under his breath.

"Caleb. Are you alright?" I asked reaching out to touch his hand. Before I could reach him though he jumped to his feet lifting me up with him. He grasped my arm and quickly started back toward the asylum. "Caleb! Whats wrong?" He didn't answer. He brought me inside and rushed me back to my room pushing me to my bed. He returned to the door pausing to look back at me.

"Forgive me Alice, but there is something I must do." he explained as he left, locking the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

About a week had passed, at least I think it might have been a week, I'm not really sure. All I know, is that ever since Caleb left the visions had gotten more frequent, unfortunately I couldn't remember them because along with the visions came the treatments. My memories were becoming more and more blurry, some of them images trying to push through my foggy mind and others completely gone. Only certain things were still clear to me, Caleb being the clearest. I was worried about him, he seemed so upset when I had last seen him, and I was afraid that something terrible may have happened. I turned over in my bed and stared into the darkness. I missed Caleb, he was the only friend I had in this awful place, he looked at my visions as a gift and not a curse like everyone else. I closed my eyes and listened to the silence, hoping to fall asleep.

I was starting to doze off when the silence was broken by the sound of footsteps hurrying down the hall. I sat up and stared into the darkness. It had to be after midnight, who would be walking around at this time. I heard the footsteps get closer and then stop outside of my door. I clutched my blanket as I listened to a key being turned in the lock and watched as the door was thrown open. I couldn't see him right away but I knew his voice the moment he spoke.

"Alice! Get up and put on your slippers, quickly." Caleb said to me as he lit a lantern. I did as he said climbing out of my bed and reaching for the slippers he was handing to me.

"Caleb! You're okay! Where have you been? What's going on? Why are you here so late?" I had so many questions, but he held up a hand to silence me.

"I will answer your questions later, right now though we must leave," he replied throwing a long thick jacket around me. He put the hood up on it and tied it. I took a deep breath, it must have been his because it smelled like him. I started to ask why we were leaving but was startled into silence when he grabbed my hand. I was shocked by how cold his hand was, I had never felt anything so cold in my entire life. It took me a minute to realize what was going on, one second we were in my room and the next I was running behind Caleb through the empty hallways of the asylum. We continued to run until we got out into the backyard. Caleb stopped and looked around quickly, then he scooped me up in his arms and looked at me, "Hold on tightly, and you may want to close your eyes." I did as he asked wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and closing my eyes. A few minutes passed but we still just stood there, or so I thought. I opened my eyes and was astonished by what I saw. We weren't still standing in the back of the asylum, instead we were speeding through the forest that I knew was miles from the asylum. I looked up at Caleb as he continued to run further into the forest. I closed my eyes, my mind racing. This wasn't possible, humans couldn't run this fast, I thought, but then again most humans didn't see the future either. I decided to keep my eyes closed until Caleb told me to open them. When he did I found that we were in front of a small cabin somewhere deep within the forest. Caleb put me down and opened the door ushering me in, he looked quickly behind him before shutting the door and locking it. I watched as Caleb started to barricade the door with a large piece of furniture. I looked around and noticed that all of the windows had also been barricaded. I looked over the rest of the small room. Most of the furniture was being used as barricades but there was a comfortable looking sofa facing a small wood burning stove in the corner and a large table and two chairs in front of the kitchenette. I turned around to look at Caleb, who was now standing by the barricaded door staring at me. "What are you?" I asked. He looked down at the ground and shook his head. "I want...no I need answers Caleb. Please." Caleb looked back up at me and spoke.

" I am a vampire." Caleb said, watching me for a reaction. I should have been scared but I wasn't after all he hadn't tried to hurt me in all the months I had known him. He continued. "Alice, you are in sever danger. There is another vampire by the name of James who is an extremely good tracker. It has come to my attention that he has been tracking you for quite sometime now, in fact he is the reason you were committed to the asylum in the first place. He killed your fiance right in front of you, and now he wants you. He was heading to the asylum tonight to kill you thats why I've brought you here. Unfortunately though we do not have much time, my jacket will not cover your scent for long." I shook my head confused by all he was saying. I didn't remember any of this, the shock treatments had wiped away the horrible memories.

"Why?" I asked, "Why is he after me?" He looked at me seriously.

"Because of your blood Alice. You see, the smell of your blood is like no other and the fact that I am protective of you gives him even more reason to want you. Alice I know James' reputation. He won't stop until he has found you and killed you." I looked at him with fear in my eyes.

"What should we do? Is there anyway to stop him?" I whispered shakily. He walked over and gently took both of my hands.

"There is only one way to stop him. You need to trust me though Alice! If you want to stop him then you must trust me." I looked at him knowing that he was speaking the truth and knowing what would come next. I nodded at him silently signaling him to do what he had to in order to save me. As he started to walk behind me I closed my eyes and stood very still trying to make it as easy for him as possible. He held both of my shoulders and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I'm sorry Alice. Please forgive me." Then all I felt was pain as he sunk his teeth into my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I should be in pain. Actually I should be screaming in pain considering I was on fire. I had to be, the burning was unmistakable, there was no denying it. Every part of me, from my toes to the ends of each and every hair on top of my head was engulfed in flames. Yet here I laid, calm, motionless, silent, not letting anyone know that I was in need of help. For some reason the burning sensation felt familiar to me, as if I had experienced it before, making it easy to not give in to the pain but instead to be annoyed by it. I decided to try to think about something else like trying to figure out exactly what had happened to me. It wasn't going to be easy though because I couldn't seem to remember anything, and the few things that were there were shadows. There was only one thing that was extremely clear in all the fog and that was my name. I had heard the name Alice repeated over and over again in my head.

I felt as if I had been laying here forever, and I was starting to wonder if I was ever going to be able to open my eyes again. I listened to the world around me as I waited for it all to be over. It seemed as if my hearing hadn't been effected by all of this, in fact it seemed to be the only sense that was working properly. I could hear everything around me, the birds chirping, water lapping the side of a river bank, and I wasn't positive but I swear I could hear my heart beat. I was pretty sure that I shouldn't be able to hear my heart beat so clearly or that it should be beating as rapidly as it was. I felt my heart pounding like it was trying to beat out the flames that had been engulfing it. My throat started to burn and ache, but unlike the rest of the burning in my body, this was quite painful. I tried to ignore it, tried to focus on other things. My heart continued to get faster, the sound deafening in my ears, and then everything changed.

I was no longer laying down somewhere, a burning prisoner in my own body, instead I was sitting at a counter inside a small diner. I watched as the door opened and a young man walked in out of the rain. He was tall, with golden blond hair, dark eyes, and pale marble smooth skin. We were the same in that fact or at least we were going to be once the change was complete. The vision changed and now we were sitting inside a beautiful living room, but we weren't alone. There were two other young women, and three young men there. They all had the same pale, hard skin as we did but there eyes were a beautiful golden color and it took me a second to realize that our eyes now matched theirs. We were a family, I could feel it, and we were meant to be this way. The vision started to change again and random scenes started to flash quickly through my mind, none of them as clear as the first two, but clear enough to tell me everything I had wanted to know.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling above me. I should have been shocked at how clear my vision was or at how badly my throat burned with thirst, but I expected it thanks to the visions I had just had. I jumped up off the sofa, faster then any human could and walked gracefully over to the mirror hanging on the wall. I stared at the girl looking back at me, her perfect pale skin, short spiky black hair, and crimson colored eyes, and smiled. Even though I couldn't remember anything about my old life, everything else was becoming clear to me now. I knew what I was, what I had become.

My name is Alice, and I am a vampire.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Hope you are enjoying please feel free to review.**

I ran at top speed through the forest, towards the cabin. The rain was coming down hard and even though normally I wouldn't care about getting wet, I didn't want any of the things I purchased in town to get soaked. As soon as I reached the cabin, I threw open the door and rushed inside, taking my packages straight into what used to be the bedroom, but was now my walk-in closet. I quickly put everything away, smiling as I turned off the light and shut the door.

I shook my spiky black hair, splattering the beige walls with water, until it was completely dry. I looked around the cabin and smiled. It seemed like just yesterday that I had opened my eyes to this new life of mine, instead of the decades that it had been. For twenty years I had been living in this cabin. My visions had told me that staying here was in my best interest and of course they were right. The cabin was far enough away from neighboring towns, that I didn't have to worry about anyone finding me and no one ever did. My visions had come in very handy over the years, especially where money was concerned. Even though I didn't need your normal human things I refused to steal the things I did need and when I started having visions about the stock market I took advantage of them. After I had started making money on my investments, I decorated the cabin to fit my taste, changing paint colors, flooring, and of course converting the bedroom into a closet. I had made this place my home and I had loved every minute here.

The visions also helped me when it came to feeding. After seeing the vision of the family that I would be joining, I realized why their eyes were that golden color. These vampires did not drink human blood, or at least they tried not to, instead they drank animal blood. I decided that I would also feed only on animals so that I would be ready when I met them. I have to admit though I did cheat once. While in town one evening I came across the most wonderfully strong smell. I knew it was human but I had never had a human smell so strong to me before and thats when I noticed a man laying on the ground, blood pouring out of his chest. The man had been stabbed and left there to die, and as I approached him I noticed that he was indeed dead. I looked at him contemplating if I should do what I was yearning to do, after all I wouldn't be killing him, he was already dead. After thinking about it I made my decision. I looked around before picking up the body and running into the woods with it, giving in to my desire. I felt bad about it afterward even though I knew I hadn't really done anything wrong, but I decided to try not to let it happen again.

I sat down on the sofa as I felt my eyes start to cloud over, another vision entering my brain. I didn't need to concentrate on this vision, I had, had it many times before. The vision of the handsome young vampire walking out of the rain and into the diner where I waited for him. I had this vision often, though each time it became a little bit clearer, letting me see a little bit more. This time the vision was so clear I could see everything around me including an unfolded newspaper called The **Philadelphia Inquirer**. The only thing I couldn't see was the exact date on it, only the year, 1948.

My eyes cleared and I smiled. I had come to learn how my visions worked, though they were subjective and could change at any minute. It seemed that as long as a decision was made firmly I could see the outcome of it and the cleared the vision the sooner it would happen. This vision told me that after all of my waiting and preparing it was time to begin my journey, time to find them, my new family, my only family. I got up and removed the crumpled up receipt from my denim juke jacket and looked at the date on it March 22, 1948. I didn't know the exact date that I would meet my handsome companion but I knew I had to leave now and head to Philadelphia. I ran into the closet, grabbed a duffel bag and quickly started jamming clothing, shoes, and accessories into it until I couldn't fit anymore, after all I didn't know how long it would be before I met my mystery man. I looked around the closet still overflowing with clothing, and made a mental note to come back once I was settled and get everything else. I picked up the bag, grabbed an umbrella and headed to the door. I stepped out into the rain, opening the umbrella as I did, and shutting the door behind me. I started to sprint away but stopped so I could look back at the place that I had called home for so long. I breathed in an unnecessary breath and turned away, a small sad smile on my face as I started to run. The rain landed on my face providing me with the tears that I would have been shedding if a vampire could cry. Even though I was sad to be leaving it was all going to be okay, because I knew that for the first time since I had been reborn I was going to have someone that I could love and someone to love me back.


	10. Chapter 10

The trip to Philadelphia would have taken about sixteen hours by car, about two hours by plane, and about as long or as short as I felt like it, running at normal vampire speed. I decided to run of course, after all it really is the only way to travel, but I had decided that I would go at a slower pace. I had never been this far away from home before, the farthest I had ever gone was about thirty miles or so from the cabin to hunt. There were so many new things for me to experience during my journey and I did not want to miss anything. I hunted before I left filling myself as full as I could so as not to have to hunt again until I arrived. I stayed close to the forests and woods for most of my journey, being careful not to let anyone see me. Every now and then I came upon an area that I would have to walk out in the open where the humans could see me, however on these occasions I waited until night rolled in to continue.

After a few days I decided that it was time to finish my journey. My vision of my handsome vampire was so vividly clear that I knew it should be just a matter of days until I finally met him. I would be in Philadelphia tomorrow, I figured I would wait till a respectable hour to find a hotel room to rent. I sat on a log watching as the sunset slowly over the horizon. I thought about my visions and what my life was going to be like after I had finally met my new family. I had come to learn a lot about them through these visions including their names. There were five of them all together, two sets of them were partners, while the fifth one, the one with the bronze colored hair named Edward, was alone. I could see that he was lonely but that he didn't let the others fully see just how lonely he was. I could tell that we were going to be close, Edward and I, like any brother and sister should be. I smiled at the thought, letting myself become excited at the prospect of finally having a real family. We would all get along, of this I was positive, I just wasn't sure exactly when we would all meet. The visions were very clear but there were some minor blurred spots clouding the overall picture. I got up and sighed, time to go.

I ran the rest of the way until I came to a sign welcoming me to Philadelphia. From there I went in search of the diner that I had seen in my vision, finding it quite easily thanks to my visions and a phone book. Once I found the place I looked for the closest hotel to stay at, which was actually just down the street. I walked into the lobby and up to the counter. A short, stocky little bald man in a gray suit was looking down at what looked like a very empty guest registry. I said hello and he greeted me, not looking up from the book. I told him that I was interested in renting a room for at least a week, maybe more mattering on how my business went. At this the little man looked up, jumping a little when he saw me. He stared at me startled at first, but then he composed himself and gave me a huge smile.

"Ummm...Good day my dear. A room for a whole week you say." He said.

"Yes please. As I said though, I may have to stay longer mattering on how my business here goes. I hope that won't be a problem." I replied softly. He smiled even wider when I said this.

"Oh no! Not a problem at all, you stay as long as you like, my dear." He wrote down my information and quoted me a price. I handed him a few bills, watching his face light up as I did. He handed me the register and I signed it handing it back to him as he gave me the key. I grabbed my bags, the one I brought with me from the cabin and the new one filled with things I bought on my journey here, and headed in the direction he pointed. When I got to the room I opened the door and went in, dropping my bags down on the burgundy colored carpet. I glanced around the room, taking everything in. The walls were covered in white and burgundy colored, floral wallpaper. There was a small bed in one corner of the room along with a chest of drawers across from it, and in front of a large window was a small round table and two chairs. I unpacked all of my things into the chest of drawers leaving out an outfit for me to wear. When I was all settled in I cleaned myself up and put on the fresh clothes I had left out. I looked into the mirror checking to make sure every hair was in place. I smoothed a wrinkle out of my skirt and straightened the collar on my blouse. I smiled at my reflection, watching it disappear as my handsome strangers face clouded my vision in its place. When the vision was over I giggled with excitement, because this vision provided me with something it never had before, a name for my handsome stranger. I grabbed my sweater and hurried out the door towards the diner, and the handsome stranger I now knew as Jasper.


	11. Chapter 11

"In other news, the United States began a massive airlift of food, water, and medicine to the citizens of West Berlin today. This was..." Click. I turned off the television not really watching or hearing it in the first place. I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling of the hotel room that I had called home for about a month now. Mr. Jacobs, the chubby little bald man who I had met the first day was more then happy to let me continue renting the room. I turned my head towards the clock on the side table so I could read it.. A few more minutes and then I would head over to the diner, the same way I had everyday for the past month, all ending with the same result, a no show.

I got up, grabbed my things, and headed out the door. Mr. Jacobs was standing behind the front counter as always and he looked up at me and smiled as I walked by.

"You may want to bring an umbrella with you Miss Alice. They predict a bit of a storm today."

"Thank you Mr. Jacobs, but I enjoy the rain." I said smiling back at him. I turned and walked out into the warm, humid air. The sky was dark with thick storm clouds, and I could hear a rumbling in the distance heading my way. I entered the diner just as the first few raindrops started to fall. I walked over to the end of the counter, hopped up onto my usual stool, and proceeded to wait.

I tapped my fingers impatiently against the gray counter, and listened to the storm raging outside. I looked around the diner. The stainless steel walls were bare except for a clock ticking away the minutes. In one corner there was a cigarette machine, and in another a juke box. There were six blue Naugahyde booths along the outside wall and eighteen blue seated stools around the counter. They were all empty though, the entire place was empty except for me and the workers. No one had entered the diner in hours, and it didn't seem like anyone was going to considering how rough the weather looked outside. I looked at the unfolded newspaper next to me and then I dropped my head in my hands and silently moaned. I looked back up as I heard the bell above the door jingle and turned my head toward it. There in the door way he stood, his golden hair soaked with rain, his pale skin glowing from the florescent lights, and his eyes dark with thirst. He was wearing a dark green long sleeved cotton shirt, and olive colored fatigue pants. He was beautiful. I jumped down from my stool and walked directly towards him. I smiled as I watched his eyes fill with shock as he watched me approach. He gazed down at me when I reached him, his dark eyes uncertain and wary.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said.

"I'm sorry ma'am." he said, ducking his head like a proper southern gentleman. His southern drawl was like music to my ears and I'm sure that if my heart was still beating it would have caused it to beat rapidly. Without a word I held my hand out to him, an open invitation for him to take it and join me and he did without hesitation. I directed him out the door and back into the rain stopping for a second to look up at him. He was staring down at me curiously, his wet hair falling into his eyes. I reached up and gently pushed the hair away, once again amused by the startled expression on his face. As I started to lower my hand he stopped me, grabbing it and holding it gently.

"May I ask your name ma'am?" he asked me softly. I smiled at him.

"Of course you may Jasper. My name is Alice,." I replied, shocking him with the fact that I knew his name. "And I have been waiting for you to find me for a very long time. You might even say my entire life."


	12. Chapter 12

. After our meeting in the diner I took Jasper back to my hotel room to talk. Mr. Jacobs looked quite surprised when I walked by him hand in hand with my new friend. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Jasper glance at Mr. Jacobs' chubby little form and had a quick flash of Jasper killing him, his thirst overtaking him. I squeezed his hand lightly causing him to look over at me, and I shook my head.

"Mr. Jacobs has been quite good to me since I arrived. I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that to him." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He looked at me, shock and confusion clouding his handsome face. I smiled brightly at him as we entered my room. Jasper walked in and looked around the room as I closed the door behind us. He turned and watched as I crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, at the same time motioning to the chair next to hi, encouraging him to sit down. I would have asked him to sit next to me but I already knew that he would refuse, not sure of his own feelings. He sat down, his eyes never leaving mine and spoke, "How did you know that I meant to kill that man?"

"The same way I knew that I was destined to meet you in that diner today," I replied smiling," I see things, the future to be exact."

He nodded thoughtfully,"Visions of the future. Interesting. So you saw me feeding off this man, this Mr Jacobs as you called him."

"Yes. Once you had made the decision to do it, it all became very clear in my mind. That seems to be how they work, they're subjective, changing every time a decision changes. The more solid the decision, the more prominent the vision."

"And you had a vision of meeting me?" He asked, his eyes gazing deeply into mine. I nodded, looking away quickly, knowing that if I could blush, now would be the time. He smiled at my reaction, getting up and coming over to sit next to me. "Why don't you tell me about yourself Alice. Where are you from? Why were you turned? What was your life like before you were changed?"

"I don't know?" I said shifting slightly to face him. He looked at me slightly confused.

"What don't you know?" He asked.

"The answer to any of your questions. I can't remember anything from my human life, other then the name Alice." I replied quietly.

"Well what about your creator. Surely he or she must have known something about your human life, something that made them want to change you." He responded incredulously.

I shook my head slowly. "I don't know who created me either. All I know is that I woke up in a cabin in the forest, all alone. And the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, was a vision of meeting you."

"So when you said you had been waiting your whole life for me, you really meant it. How long Alice? How long have you been waiting?"

"I would say about twenty-eight years Jasper. Now do you see why I was so happy to see you today." I teased, "How about you? What is your story?" Jasper proceeded to tell me his story. He had been born in Texas where he became a major in the Confederate Army up until the night he was changed by a vampire named Maria. She wanted a leader for her own army and felt that Jasper was just the right person for the job. He told me all about his time training Maria's army and how after about a century of fighting he left . He spoke of his friends Peter and Charlotte and how he eventually had to leave them because he was unable to continue feeding on humans due to the reasons of being able to feel the emotions that his prey felt when he fed. I stopped him when he said that. "What do you mean you can feel their emotions?" I asked.

"Well just as you can see the future, I too have an ability. I don't know why but I can feel and manipulate the emotions of others. It can come in quite handy." He looked over at me, "Alice. Alice are you alright?" I could hear his question but didn't see him. Instead I was focusing on the vision in front of me. I could see us all laughing together, Jasper and I and our awaiting family. I watched as Emmett, the burly, darked haired one, tossed his partner Rosalie, a gorgeous, blond haired female, over his shoulder. She pounded on him to put her down, giggling as he spun her around. I saw our "father" a blond haired, compassionate male named Carlisle and his partner, our "mother", a caramel color haired, female named Esme sitting together on the sofa watching. Then there was Edward sitting at a piano shaking his head at that two of them. As the vision disappeared, I couldn't help but think of how perfect it all was.

"Alice!" Jasper was waving his hand in front of my face, a look of concern covering his face. I looked at him as he touched my cheek. "Did you just have a vision?" I nodded, "What did you see?"

I told him all about my visions of the Cullens and how we would live. He seemed shocked by how civilized these vampires were and was eager to try out this new life style.

I smiled and jumped up off the bed pulling him to his feet beside me. He looked down at me, laughing at my excitement. "What is it Alice? What has you so excited?" He asked.

"Its time Jasper. Time for us to begin our journey together. Time for us to find our new family."


	13. Chapter 13

"So do we know exactly where to find these vampires that you have become so fond of," Jasper asked teasingly.

I looked over at him, smiling reassured, "Nothing certain yet. The where is still a bit blurry but at least its getting clearer by the day. Don't worry I'll tell you when I'm certain." I paused slightly and then added "And what do you mean the vampires I have become so fond of. You seemed pretty excited to meet them yourself!" I poked him in the side jokingly, causing him to retaliate by wrapping his arm around my waist and swinging me around. I giggled as he continued to swing me around in circles, like a mother playing with her child. He turned me towards him as he set me down on the ground, smiling down at me as he did.

It had been a year since the day we met and in that time Jasper and I had been inseparable. We had left the hotel the day after we met, Mr Jacobs was viably upset by my departure, telling me that he would miss my company and to visit him whenever I was in town. I hugged him goodbye, handing him an envelope containing a hefty tip to thank him for his wonderful hospitality, and then we left. We had decided to travel for a bit, at least until it was officially time to meet the Cullens. The first thing we did when we left the hotel was go hunting. Jasper was a little leery about the whole "vegetarian" lifestyle but he was more then willing to try it. When we reached the George Washington National Forest we found and fed on a herd of white-tailed deer and a couple of bobcats. Jasper didn't seem to mind the taste to much saying that while it wasn't as good as human blood, it would do. We continued on our journey traveling to different states, seeing the sights, and enjoying each others company. We were now in Mississippi, heading toward the cabin that I had called home for so long. I figured it would be the best place to spend our time while we waited for a clearer vision.

"Have you missed being away from your little cabin?" Jasper asked me as we walked slowly through the forest.

"Yes. Its really the only home I've ever known. What about you? Do you miss your home?" I asked. He seemed to ponder my question before answering.

"I don't know if I ever really considered my life with Maria as home. It was more of a never ending war zone, and even though things were different with Peter and Charlotte, I always felt like I didn't belong there. Like something was missing, like I was incomplete." He had stopped walking so he could stare at me as he said this. There was a sadness in his eyes, and at the same time a hint of hope and wonder. My eyes started to become unfocused, Jasper's face fading from my mind and being replaced by the face of an unknown woman. I could see her quite clearly, her dark hair cascading down her back, and shoulders, her crimson eyes glowing, a sign that she had recently hunted. She was standing in front of what looked to be a little house and she was staring at something hungrily at first and then her expression changed to anger.

"Alice. What do you see? Is it the Cullens? Are they ready for us?" Jasper's voice entered my thoughts pulling me from the vision. I looked at him confused.

"No... I'm ... I'm not sure what..." I broke off seeing that we had entered the clearing where my little cabin was. It looked just like I had left it but there was something wrong, something different about it. I felt myself getting a little panicky, not sure of the situation, and Jasper could sense it.

"Alice," he murmured, touching my arm and calming me instantly. "What is it? Whats wrong?" Before I could answer him I watched the door of my cabin open, the dark haired beauty from my vision appeared stepping out into the forest. I noticed she had helped herself to my closet, everything she had on was mine. Jasper looked at her as she approached us his expression changing from worried to amused. It occurred to me that this was my vision and that the thing she was looking at hungrily wasn't her prey, it was Jasper.

I watched as she sauntered up to us smiling at Jasper as she spoke, "Well hello there, I'm Gillian, and you are."

"I'm Jasper and this," he said gesturing to me, "is Alice." Gillian glanced quickly at me and then turned her attention back to Jasper. She stepped forward, pushing me out of the way in the process, and wrapped her arm around his.

"Please come in, we can sit down and... talk." Gillian purred at him. I had never felt such emotion as I did right now. Anger boiled inside me, taking me over completely. I could feel the growl form in my throat as I pulled her arm off of Jasper's arm and pushed her roughly away. Gillian hissed as she stumbled forward, turning to glare at me. Jasper stared at me, shocked by my sudden anger.

I stepped towards Gillian, placing myself between her and Jasper, and getting into a defensive crouch, "You can take my cabin and claim it as yours. You can even take my clothes, but you will never, and I mean never, TAKE! MY! JASPER!" And with that I lunged for her throat.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat in front of the cabin, embarrassed and ashamed at my behavior. I'm not really sure what had come over me, one minute I'm standing next to Jasper and the next I'm trying to tear someones head off, literally. If Jasper hadn't caught me in mid-air I'm not sure what would have happened, and since I couldn't see what has already passed, I guess I'll never know. Jasper had told Gillian to leave, that if she didn't he would personally make her leave, and now he was checking to make sure she had really left the area. I had looked ahead and seen that she was already far outside Mississippi but I didn't tell him that, wanting a few minutes alone to gather my thoughts. My Jasper! I still couldn't believe that I had said that, let alone the fact that I said it in front of him. Jasper had come to mean so much to me, even before I had met him, and I knew that I would love him from my visions but I didn't know if he felt the same way.

I looked up as Jasper came flying out of the forest coming to a halt in front of me. He looked down at me, his eyes filled with emotion. I looked down at the ground to embarrassed to look him in the eye, scared of what he might say, the rejection that might come from his lips. Jasper crouched down in front of me and placed a finger under my chin, lifting it forcing me to look at him. He stared into my eyes for a moment before he spoke.

"There is no reason for you to feel this way Alice." He murmured softly to me. "Don't you know what you mean to me? Can't you see it when you look at our future together?" I shook my head as he took my hand pulling me to my feet.

Jasper continued to hold my hand, taking his other hand to brush a few strands of hair from my face, and letting it rest on my cheek. "Alice. I have never felt such emotion emanating from one being. From the moment I met you I knew that you were special, because you made me feel something that I hadn't felt in almost a century. You made me feel hope Alice. Hope for a future outside of everything I have ever known. The love, compassion, and happiness that you bring to my life is unlike anything I have ever felt. Alice, you have filled a part of me that I never thought could ever be filled. You've completed me Alice, you've made me whole." If I could have cried, I knew that my face would have been streaked with tears from the beauty of his words. I didn't know what to say at that moment, but I really didn't have to say anything. Jasper could read my feelings, he could feel the love that I felt for him, I could see it on his face.

"Jasper. I ...I'm sorry..I don't know..." Jasper put a finger to my lips stopping me from finishing my sentence. I gazed into his eyes as he cupped my cheeks in his hands and lifted my face towards his, slowly lowering his lips to press gently against mine. I felt myself melt against him as his warm, soft lips moved with mine. As we slowly pulled apart I looked into Jasper's eyes, unable to think or speak.

"I love you Alice," he murmured to me softly. If I didn't know for a fact that my heart didn't beat I would have sworn that I could hear it thumping loudly in my chest. I smiled at him, adoringly.

"I love you too Jasper, but I guess you already know that." I teased, poking him in the chest. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled be to the ground, sitting me on his lap. He kissed me softly and then rested his forehead against mine.

"You will never be alone again Alice, I promise you that. " He pulled back and opened his eyes ,"You are my soul mate." I reached up and ran my fingers through his golden locks.

"I think I've always known that you were my soul mate. Ever since I woke up to your face in my vision, your image was all I could ever think about. For years I searched and waited, each day hoping that it would be the day I finally found you. I never knew though how incredible you would make me feel when I finally did meet you." I confessed, shaking my head. "I don't remember anything from my human life but I'm willing to bet that even then I never knew feelings like these." He kissed me softly again and then we sat there in blissful silence as we watched the sun set behind the trees.


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you feel like doing today Alice? Have you had any more visions of the Cullens?" Jasper asked me. We were laying out on the small sofa inside the cabin. I looked up at him from my spot perched on his lap and smiled.

"I haven't had any new visions. When I look ahead all I see are the same things I did before." I replied. Jasper looked at me thoughtfully.

"Alice," he whispered, "May I ask you something?" I nodded at him. "Your visions. Do they just come to you or do you have to look ahead on your own to see them?"

"Well it depends. If I am wanting or needing to know something specific then I "watch" for specific decisions to be made. For example our meeting the Cullens. I know enough about them now that I can watch for any decisions that they might make that would make us find them, which I am doing." I paused. "On the other hand my own future and any decisions that may effect my future, whether they be mine or someone else's, just come to me when I least expect them to."

"Like what happened with Gillian." He said, grinning impishly at me. I grimaced at the thought of that day, not that it was all bad. After all Jasper and I had declared our feelings to each other that day and ever since we had been extremely happy. We had been staying in the cabin waiting for a vision that would pinpoint where we would need to go to meet the Cullens. During this time Jasper and I had grown closer and closer, and Jasper, being the gentleman that he was never tried to push me into anything. I didn't know if Jasper had ever been intimate with someone before, as a human or a vampire, and there was no way I was going to ask him. I, on the other hand, honestly didn't know if I had ever been intimate with anyone in my human life. I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of Jasper clearing his throat. I looked up at him and smiled at the look of concern on his face. Always worrying about me, I thought. "Whats wrong? What has you so nervous?"

I shook my head and answered, "Nothing. Why did you want to know about my visions?" I asked.

He shook his head and said, "Just wondering thats all. So I was thinking, since its cloudy we could go into town today, maybe do some shopping." I jumped up at the words, boy do I love to shop. Jasper stood up, laughing at my enthusiasm. I grabbed my purse and then his hand and we ran out the door.

We sprinted all the way into town slowing down to a walk once we got to the edge of the forest. We reached the main street where all the little shops were and started to browse the items in the windows, unaware of the gaping stares we would receive every now and then. Sometimes I forgot how beautiful and appealing we looked to the human eye, hence the reason we were considered the greatest predators. As we walked hand in hand down the road I couldn't help but notice a silver lame wedding gown, in the window of a small clothing shop. I eyed the beautiful gown with its off-white silk netting, tulip sleeves, and lame roses on the train. I knew I had never seen anything quite like it before yet at the same time it seemed very familiar to me. I don't know why but I needed to get a closer look at the dress.

"Jasper. I think I'm going to go into that little shop over there." I told him. Oddly he seemed happy by this, replying quickly.

"Alright. I actually wanted to check out a store a little ways up the street. I'll meet you back here in a bit." He answered, kissing me gently on the cheek. I watched as he walked away, not worried about him attacking anyone due to the fact that we hunted the night before. A little bell above the door jingled when I opened it, informing the owner that a customer had entered. As I walked over to the dress I notice a young woman come out from the back. She was in her late twenties early thirties, with long dark brown hair, and lovely blue eyes. She was taller then me, but then again most things were and as she walked towards me she smiled.

"Hello. Can I help you with anything?" She asked. I looked at her and then back at the dress.

"This dress is so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before." I replied.

"Well that is because this dress is one of a kind. It was supposed to be my sister's wedding gown but she never got to wear it." The girl looked down sadly. "My sister and her fiance died days before their wedding in a horrible accident. My mother didn't want the dress after that. Mrs. Robbins, shes the woman who made the dress, decided to hold on to it and try to sell it but no one else could ever fit into it." She explained.

"Thats so sad. How did you get the dress?" I pondered.

" After Mrs. Robbins died her daughter gave it to me. I had been born after my sister died so I never knew her, in fact I didn't even know I had a sister until Mrs. Robbins daughter brought me the dress and told me the story behind it. I figure my parents didn't tell me about her so that I wouldn't think they tried to replace her with me." She stared at the dress for a moment, and then sighed. "Listen to me, babbling on. You know," she said thoughtfully, "I think this dress might just fit you." She took the dress down from its display and held it up against me. I tried to keep the cold skin from my hand from touching her. She nodded to herself and asked me to follow her to the dressing room urging me to try it on. I went in and quickly put the dress on, it fit beautifully, like it was made for me. I walked out to show the girl. She clutched her hands together under her chin and smiled brightly. "Perfect! Its perfect on you." She squealed. I looked in the mirror next to me and grinned. Something felt right about this dress. Like I was meant to find it. I walked back into the dressing room and changed back into my normal clothes. When I emerged I handed the dress back to the girl, however she handed it back to me.

"I want you to have it," She said grabbing a garment bag to place it in.

"What? I..I can't. This dress is the only thing you have of your sister's" I stammered.

"I think she would want you to have it too. From my understanding she was a very kind soul, unlike any other." The girl placed the dress in the bag and handed it back to me. "Now then you have a wonderful day and please come back again."

I started to walk out the door to go meet Jasper when something occurred to me, "Wait before I go I never got your name." I said.

The girl smiled at me, " Cynthia. My name is Cynthia," she replied.

"I'm Alice. It was nice to meet you Cynthia." I said and with that I walked out to where my Jasper was waiting for me.


	16. Chapter 16

I skipped over to the bench where Jasper was waiting for me. He smiled at me as he stood up, eying the bag under my arm.

"I see you found something you liked." He said nodding his head toward the bag. "Do I get to see?" He leaned in as if he was going to snatch the bag away and look.

"No!" I yelled, as I quickly moved away from him hiding the bag behind my back. I didn't want him to see that I had just gotten a wedding dress. I mean I could just picture the look on his face if he saw it, he would probably laugh at me. I looked at Jasper as he eyed me suspiciously. I decided to change the subject. "So... Where did you go off to? Did you find anything you liked?"

Now it was his turn to look suspicious. "Yes I did, and I will show it to you later as long as you promise not to peek." He took my hand and smiled, " and you know what I mean by peek." I looked up at him innocently, pretending as if I had no idea what he was talking about. He shook his head at me as he grabbed me and tickled my sides, causing me to giggle uncontrollably. People walking by were casting weird glances and stares at us, and it was then that I realized it had started to rain and we were just standing there giggling and getting soaked.

"We should go," I suggested taking his hand in mine and starting to hurry along the side walk. He looked at me awkwardly, wondering why I was all of a sudden bothered by the rain. I quickly, to quickly for the humans to notice, nodded my head toward the people around us. Jasper understood at once, we had to keep up appearances, and playing in the rain wasn't exactly a normal human reaction to a down pour. I tucked my bag under my jacket so it wouldn't get any wetter and as we got to the edge of the forest I looked up at Jasper and said, "Race ya!" I took off at top speed heading towards the cabin. I gracefully dodged in and out of the trees, leaves being blown off the branches by the after breeze that followed me. We reached the cabin at the same time fighting to be the first one through the door. Jasper laughed at my attempt to squeeze by him and lifted me up carrying me in side and plopping me down on the couch. I smiled as he shut the door and then shook himself dry. I jumped up, taking my package out from underneath my jacket and headed into the closet to put it away. When I came back out I noticed Jasper staring out the window. I couldn't help but take a moment to stare at him. He truly was amazing. His lean, muscular, 6'3" form was leaning against the wall, his honey colored head resting against the window frame. He seemed to be deep in thought not noticing that I had reentered the room. This I appreciated because this meant that he most likely wasn't focusing on the extreme feelings of lust that were most likely oozing from me. I cleared my throat, letting him know that I was there, and startling him in the process. He looked up at me.

"The rain seems to have stopped." He said. I walked over to join him at the window. He was right the rain had stopped and it appeared that the sun was trying to come out from behind a large cloud, sending a brilliantly colored rainbow streaking across the sky. I leaned against him, resting my head against his chest, and listened as he sighed a little. I looked up and was surprised to see him staring down at me, his amber colored eyes staring deep into my topaz ones. I could tell he wanted to say something to me but was afraid to. I found this odd, after all Jasper had told me his story and after living a life like he had I wasn't sure that he could be scared of anything.

"What is it Jasper?" I said, alarmed by the look on his face. I tried to look a head, to see what dangers were in front of us, but he stopped me before I could see anything.

"Nothings wrong Alice." He said quickly. "Would you mind taking a walk with me." I was surprised by the request, after all we had just gotten back and the sun was out now which made it dangerous for us to be outside. He could feel my confusion and hesitation so he clarified it for me. "We aren't going to go far and we won't be anywhere near the humans so they won't be able to see us." He held out his hand for me to take, and just like he had in the diner over a year ago, I took it without thinking about it or questioning it. We exited the cabin and ran deeper into the forest until we came to the river that flowed through it. We came to a walk and Jasper walked me over to a large boulder that was resting on the rivers edge. I stared at the skin on our hands sparkling like diamonds in the setting sun. We sat down on the boulder and stared up at the sky which had now changed from grayish blue to shades of orange, purple, and pink. Jasper looked over at me and smiled. "Thank you." He whispered.

I looked at him surprised," Thank you for what Jasper?" I asked.

Jasper looked down nervously and then looked back up at me. "For everything. For making me laugh, for making me hope, for making me live. For showing me what it is like to love someone unconditionally and without any limitations." He paused for a second and then continued, "You are my life Alice, my everything. I don't ever want to not have you here beside me. I don't want to ever have to live without your laugh, or your smile brightening my day." He once again stopped only this time he got up off the boulder pulling me up with him. He turned to face me, pulling something out of his jacket as he did. I could feel my eyes widen as I watched as he lowered himself down to one knee in front of me, holding out a small black jewelry box. "Alice, my love. Will you marry me?"


	17. Chapter 17

I just stood there staring at him. The man who I loved more then anything else in this world just asked me to marry him, and I'm just standing here staring at him. I tried to speak, to say yes to him, to scream it actually but the words were stuck in my throat, so instead I nodded. His face lit up with the biggest smile I had ever seen as he took the ring out of its little box and slipped it on my finger. He stood up, wrapping his arms around me tightly and swung me around. He put me down, cupping my face in his hands and lowering his mouth to mine kissing me passionately. We slowly broke apart, Jasper stepping back from me so he could stare into my eyes. "You really didn't see that coming?" He asked. I shook my head no. He laughed, "Well then I guess I have found a way around your visions. I just need to remember not to fully decide on anything until its time to do it." He sat down on the rock pulling me onto his lap. He kissed my neck softly, "Do you like it? The ring that is."

I looked down at my finger, really noticing the ring for the first time. There was a small diamond surrounded by little sapphires forming a dainty little flower set in a circle of white gold. It really was so perfectly me. "Its perfect Jasper. I love it." I whispered, knowing he could hear me perfectly. We decided to walk back to the cabin slowly, holding hands and enjoying the sight of the sun setting into the forest. As we approached the cabin I felt myself drift as a vision flashed in front of me. I saw a sign that said The City of Forks Welcomes You. Then it shifted and I could see a beautiful house in the middle of the woods. It was a large house unlike any I had ever seen before. It looked to be three stories tall with windows, lots and lots of large windows. There was an extremely large garage underneath the home and the landscaping was gorgeous. The vision shifted and I could see Jasper and I standing at the door talking to Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie. Edward and Emmett were not present. They looked confused, startled, even a little scared but I could see that Jasper was calming them with his gift. I saw myself talking to them, letting them get to know me. I could tell they were going to like us, Rosalie would need to be swayed but that could be done easily, her beauty was her weakness. Esme would embrace us into the family, I could see that she was a kind and caring being, and Carlisle with all his compassion would do the same. Suddenly the scene shifted and I saw us all leaving the house, moving on to new place. The trees looked different in this vision. The leaves had changed from there summery green color to the browns, reds, and oranges of autumn. They had begun to fall covering the ground in an array of color. With that the vision ended and I was snapped back to reality, finding myself staring into the eyes of my beloved Jasper.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" He asked quietly.

"Its time Jasper. I know where the Cullens are but we need to hurry, they will be moving on soon." I replied hurrying into the cabin. He followed behind me watching as I flew back and forth grabbing things and packing them into bags.

"Are you sure about this Alice? We could stay here together, just the two of us." He said. I stopped what I was doing and walked over to him. I smiled up at him reassuringly, reaching up to caress his cheek.

"I know that this all seems very strange to you Jasper, but I know that this is what we are meant to do. The Cullens need us just as much as we need them." I said.

"Well then I guess we had better get going, if we want to get to them before they move on." He grabbed a couple of the bags, slinging them over his shoulder and headed out the door. He paused looking over his shoulder at me as I shut the cabin door behind me. "Where are we heading Alice?"

I looked at him smiling, "We're going to Washington Jasper. Forks, Washington."


	18. Chapter 18

When we arrived in Forks, Washington it was easy to see why one of our kind would choose to live there. The sky was overcast with the sun barely able to peek out from any of the clouds, and according to a human that was nearby this was normal weather in this town. Jasper and I stayed close to the forest trying not to bring any attention to ourselves, while I tried to "see" where the Cullens house was. After a few seconds i new the way to go and we headed into the forest heading away from the town.

"Why are we leaving Alice? Have they moved on?" Jasper asked me curiously.

"No Jasper, they are still here. The Cullens live just outside of the town limits. There is a hidden driveway that you would miss if you weren't looking for it. We are close now." I replied. We ran along until we came to a river that ran behind the Cullens house. From where we were I could see the back of the Cullens home. It was a beautiful sight to behold, our new home. I looked up at Jasper who was looking down st me.

"They will most likely have caught our scent by now. They will be expecting us." He said to me.

"I know, that is why I stopped. I figure it would be better to approach slowly. That way we won't worry them to much." I said back. We ran forward and jumped the river. Once we landed we started to slowly approach the back of the Cullens home. I could see Esme and Rosalie staring at us from a second story window, looking worried, unsure of our intentions. Carlisle was positioned outside of the house ready to greet us and question us about why we were there. When we reached where the edge of the forest met the edge of the Cullens yard, I noticed that Esme and Rosalie had disappeared from the window and had reappeared next to Carlisle. I smiled brightly as I approached them, Jasper following me, staying close to my side. I stepped forward and embraced Carlisle, much to his shock, "Carlisle! Its so nice to finally meet you and you also Esme." I turned to Esme and embraced her too, in which she kindly hugged me back. Rosalie was not as welcoming as she stiffened up as I threw my arms around her, giving her a quick hug. I knew how to get passed her icy demeanor though. "Oh my Rosalie! I knew you were beautiful, but I didn't know how absolutely gorgeous you would be." This put a bright smile across her face.

"Well now. It seems that you know us but we do not know you." Carlisle said smiling curiously at me.

I giggled. "Oh I'm sorry how rude of us. I am Alice and this," I said taking Jaspers arm and pulling him forward, "is Jasper." I looked away from him as I heard a slight gasp come from one of the girls. All three of them were staring at Jasper with widened eyes, looking slightly uncomfortable and tense. I watched as suddenly they relaxed a bit, taking the opportunity to try and figure out what had made them stare. After a minute I gave up and returned to the task at hand. "So which room can we move into?"

"What?" Rosalie said tearing her eyes away from Jasper to look at me.

"We are here to move in with you. Don't worry its alright, I've seen it." I replied.

"What do you mean you've seen it?" Carlisle asked me.

"In my visions. You see I am able to see the future, just like Edward is able to read minds." They all seemed surprised that I knew who Edward was and what he could do. Carlisle looked at us and nodded understandingly.

"Why don't we all go inside and talk about this more." We followed Carlisle into the house and into a large expansive room. The room was quite bright with a high-beamed ceiling, wooden floors, and thick carpets, that were all varying shades of white. There was a massive curving staircase that led to the upper floor over on the west side of the room and on the east side a massive fireplace. We walked over to the large sofa and sat down. "Now then why don't you tell us a little about yourselves." So I told them my story, how I couldn't remember anything from my human life, how I had woken up alone after being transformed, and how I had had the visions that sent me to Jasper and then them. Jasper told them his story and I noticed a look of understanding come over Carlisles face. He also told him about his gift, how he could control the emotions around him. Carlisle looked mesmerized from our story and after we were finished he looked first at Esme who nodded quickly as if answering an unasked question, and then at Rosalie who just shrugged as if she had better things to worry about. Carlisle turned back to look at us and smiled. "Alice. Jasper. We would be happy to have you join our family." I jumped up and hugged him tightly. Then I turned and grabbed Jasper's hand. "We're home Jasper." I squealed Then I looked back at Carlisle. "Now then. Which room has the best view?"


	19. Chapter 19

I stared at the dainty ring that encircled my left ring finger, and smiled at it. Jasper and I had been with the Cullens for about a week or so now and Jasper had decided to take Rosalie's last name of Hale to blend in to the whole adopted kids story that they told everyone. Now that things had started to settle down for us I had been thinking more and more about marrying my soul mate. I was so engrossed in my thoughts of Jasper and marriage that I didn't notice Edward standing in the doorway. "Love what you have done with the place." He said startling me out of my thoughts.

"Edward! You know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." I told him pouting slightly at the fact that he was able to sneak up on me.

He laughed, "Don't worry about it, you obviously have much more important things on your mind." I smiled at him. Like he didn't know. Edward was able to read minds after all, he knew exactly what I was thinking about. I decided to stray from the subject before he brought it up.

"Do you really like the room? I know its not nearly as wonderful as you had it, but I tried." I said sarcastically. It turned out that the room with the best view had been occupied by Edward. Since I knew he wouldn't truly care I moved all of his things into the garage and within a few days had redecorated the place to fit my taste. I had Emmett knock out the wall in between the closet the room already had and a small room the was empty on the other side to give us a walk-in closet. Also on the closet wall was an over sized bathroom, with a double sink, spa tub, glass shower, and mirrored vanity. One wall had a large window almost the entire length of it that looked over the river, so I put up dark blue, lace drapes to give us a little privacy. I furnished the place with a cream, colored, over sized, sofa with dark blue throw pillows and a matching chair. There were two walnut side tables, one of them held a lamp while the other a vase of fresh flowers from Esme's garden. A wall of shelves held books, music, and knick knacks I had collected during my journey. There were also framed pictures of Jasper and I and of us with our new family. We also had a large cream colored, four poster bed that was covered in a lacy canopy, this was a gift from the family even though I wasn't sure why we needed it, at least not until Emmett started making little comments about Jasper and I. Needless to say if I could have blushed I would have been beet red. Edwards snorted as he read my memory, looking down at the ground as if that was going to keep me from knowing why he was laughing. I threw a pillow at him, watching as he caught it and threw it back. I too caught it and placed it on the sofa next to me, knowing neither of us would win this fight. I patted the seat next to me. "Sit."

"You know you don't have to worry about him. Carlisle and Rosalie will make sure he doesn't stray." Edward said as he sat down. He was reading my worried thoughts about Jasper. He, Carlisle, and Rosalie had gone hunting and I was worried about him. He still wasn't taking to the diet as well as the rest of us.

"I know he'll be okay, I would see if he wasn't," I said tapping my temple. Edward smiled at me. We had instantly clicked when we met, but I knew we would. He truly appreciated the fact that he was no longer the only one with a special ability, and this made him find it easier to connect with us.

"So marriage,huh." He said smiling at me. "When are we going to be having this wedding?"

"Hopefully soon. I want it to be beautiful but small. Maybe out by the garden or the river. All I know is I just want it to be perfect. After all you only marry your soul mate once." I was surprised when Edward started to laugh hysterically. "Whats so funny?"

"Don't tell that to Emmett and Rosalie. Those two get remarried every time we move. I swear they have already had three weddings and we are probably due for another." He laughed.

"Well maybe she will like to help me with mine." I said as I looked forward to see if she would.

"Well what will she say?" Edward asked.

"She will say yes of course, and so will Esme. Edward. When do you think we will be moving from here and where will we be going? I asked him curiously.

"We will be leaving in about a month or so and we decided to go stay with our cousins, the Denalis."He replied. The Denalis were fellow vampires who also lived the vegetarian lifestyle. "Why?"

"I would like to get married before that. Which doesn't give us a lot of time." I said standing up.

Edward looked up at me "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Esme." I paused drifting into a vision, "and from the looks of it Rosalie too, they are back from their trip." I peered out the window at the three figures jumping over the river. I turned back to Edward and grabbed his hand lifting him to his feet. "Come on! I have a wedding to plan!"


	20. Chapter 20

I was sitting in front of the vanity mirror in my bathroom, just staring at my reflection. Today was the day I became Mrs Jasper Hale, the day that would bind us for eternity. It seemed like only yesterday that I had spoken with Edward about marrying Jasper, only yesterday that I had run down to grab Rosalie and Esme and ask them to help me with my plans. Granted it was only a few weeks ago but still it seemed like it flew by so quickly. I took a deep unnecessary breath, inhaling the scent of the roses and freesia that were in my bouquet next to me. I could hear Rosalie enter my room and turned to greet her as she glided into the bathroom. She looked gorgeous in her medium blue green rayon gown. It was a sleeveless, off the shoulder style with a low round neckline, fitted waist, and side zipper. A "V" seam at the waist was in both the back and the front and it had a floor length, gathered skirt with a bustle style back I sighed as I watched her cross the room towards me, a small box in her hands.

"Are you nervous?" She asked as she sat down next to me. She picked up a make up brush and dabbed it into a light pink rouge, brushing it over my cheeks.

"A little bit. I don't know why though. I mean I know Jasper loves me with everything he has and I know that we are meant to be together. Were you nervous the day you married Emmett?" I looked at her as she put the brush down and smiled at me.

" I was very nervous, but not necessarily for the same reasons as you are." I looked at her questionably, and she giggled. "I was nervous that Emmett was not going to take it seriously and ruin everything. I love Emmett but lets face facts, he isn't known for his manners." She sighed, smiling at the memory. "But he was on his best behavior that day, and every ceremony after that too."

"Yes, Edward told me you enjoy getting remarried, often." I teased. Rosalie just shrugged at the words, as if getting married over and over again to the same person was something everyone did.

"Well why not. We are immortal and there are only so many things you can do in an eternal life time before you have to start repeating them, might as well redo a wedding every couple of years." I was about to ask her a more personal question, one that I was sure she could answer, one that had been the bases for my nervousness, when Esme entered the room. She looked just as beautiful in her dress, as did Rosalie. The sleeveless, navy blue, chiffon dress had a scoop neck with a rhinestone, teardrop pin in the center. It had a gathering of fabric at the right side of the waist and a full skirt.

" You look radiant dear." Esme said leaning over to kiss my cheek. "Are you ready to put on your dress?" I nodded, standing up to head out into the bedroom. Rosalie ran into the closet and returned with the garment bag containing my dress. Within seconds I had removed my robe and put on the dress, careful not to ruin my face or hair. I turned and looked in the mirror as Rosalie quickly buttoned up the back of the dress careful not to rip any of the dainty buttons off.

"You look stunning sweetheart." Esme said looking over my shoulder and into the mirror. I had to agree with her. The dress flowed over me gracefully, billowing out over the floor. I had used very little makeup, just a little rouge to give my pale skin color, a bit of dark eyeliner, and a light gloss on my lips, and my hair was curled, and pinned up with two silver, rhinestone studded hair combs that Rosalie let me borrow. "Now then. You have your borrowed with the hair combs, your blue is in the sapphires in your engagement ring, and your old are your shoes." I looked down at the ivory colored satin slippers that I had bought myself on my first "birth"day. I had never worn them, waiting for just the right occasion, and now over two decades later it had finally come.

Rosalie stepped in front of me smiling. "Now all you need is your something new," she said holding out the box she had been carrying. I looked at her curiously as I took the box from her, watching her as she glanced quickly over at Esme. I slowly opened the box and gasped when I saw what was inside. Lying in the box was a dainty choker. It was a band of gray velvet with a pendant of the family crest in the center. I looked at the girls knowing that if a vampire could cry I would be ruining my makeup right now. I hugged them both tightly, thanking them for the beautiful item. Esme took it out of the box and placed it around my neck. Then she turned me around and said, "Now then. Don't you think we have kept poor Jasper waiting long enough?"

I nodded, picking up my bouquet and heading for the door and Jaspers awaiting arms.


	21. Chapter 21

When we reached the bottom of the spiral staircase, Esme went ahead to stand with the others. We had decided to have the ceremony outside surrounded by the natural beauty of the forest. The setting sun was shimmering off the river, the aroma of the flowers in Esme's garden filled the air, and there standing in the shadows of a large tree next to Carlisle was the most beautiful sight of them all, Jasper. I could see him through the glass wall that made up the back of the house. He looked dashing in his suit, his honey colored hair wild as usual. Next to him stood Carlisle who was going to perform the ceremony, having gotten a permit to officiate it. Edward, Emmett and Esme stood together on one side waiting patiently for it to begin. Rosalie looked at me and smiled as she started out the door, heading towards where the five of them stood. When she reached Carlisle and Jasper she stepped to the side and turned to face me signaling for me to make my entrance. As I slowly walked out the door my eyes met Jasper's and I watched as his entire face lit up. He just stared at me, his eyes never leaving mine, the entire time. When I reached his side he took my hands and gazed at me lovingly, and I knew that the look in his eyes was matched in mine. Carlisle began to speak, but the words were nothing more then a humming bird in my ear because all I could think about was the man standing in front of me. When we finally reached the I do part of the ceremony Rosalie had to poke me to get me to speak, and I murmured those two simple words and listened as Jasper murmured them back. After a few more words Carlisle said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Jasper gently cupped my face and leaned down to brush his lips gently against mine, lingering for a moment before slowly pulling away, aware of the audience around us. We turned towards our new family who were coming towards us with arms stretched out to embrace us. First I hugged Esme who congratulated the both of us, kissing us each swiftly on the cheek. Carlisle shook Jaspers hand and also kissed my cheek gently before going to stand next to Esme, followed by Emmett and Rosalie stepping forward to offer their congratulations. Last but not least Edward stepped forward and hugged me tightly, "Congratulations little sister," he whispered in my ear, pulling back slightly to look down at me.

I smiled up at him. "_Thank you big brother_." I thought. He nodded his head slightly, acknowledging the fact that he had heard the words that I hadn't spoken. He then turned to Jasper, shook his hand, and stepped back to join the others. I saw him give a sly smile to Esme and then I felt myself drift into a vision. I felt Jasper grasp my arm as he turned me towards him waiting for me to tell him what I had seen. I watched the movie play in my head and I knew then, why the others were smiling at us.

"Oh!" I gasped, coming out of my trance. I looked at them and smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

"We know we didn't have to but we wanted to." Esme said smiling sweetly at me. I looked as Carlisle disappeared and then reappeared carrying multiple bags and camping gear. Emmett and Edward started loading themselves up with the bags as Jasper looked on confused.

"What is going on? Or am I not allowed to know." Jasper asked me, brushing my ear with his lips.

"We're going to go hunting for a few days, so you and Alice can have the house to yourselves." Edward said winking at me.

"Yeah! All we ask is that you try not to do to much damage to the place. We still have a bit of time before we head to Alaska so we don't want to come back to a pile of rubble." Emmett smirked. Jasper's eyes lit up mischievously as the meaning of Emmett's words sunk in. I knew that if I was human I would be bright red right now. I started to say something when Esme said that it was time for them to go. Rosalie appeared from inside the house having changed out of her bridesmaid dress. She grabbed a back pack and threw it on, then came over to me to give me a hug.

"Its really a wonderfully powerful experience, especially since it will be with your soul mate. Try not to be nervous. You'll be fine." Rosalie whispered to me reassuringly. I looked at her startled.

"How did you know?" I whispered back to her curiously.

"I don't need a special ability to see how nervous and worried you are." She said. "You will be fine, I promise." She turned and walked to Emmett's side and then they all waved at us as the took off into the forest leaving Jasper and I to ourselves. Jasper turned towards me and lifted me into his arms.

"Shall we my little wife." He said smiling down at me. I nodded, smiling at the prospect of our future together. Nothing would ever come between us now, our happiness was meant to last forever and no one would ever take that away from us. It would all be smooth sailing from here on because we finally had our happily ever after.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

_( Volterra Italy )_

"You owe me Aro. After what I did for you and the rest of the Volturi, this is the least you can do for me." The dark haired vampire said looking up at the vampire elder in front of her. Aro looked down at her his blood red eyes glistening, as he touch her reading her mind, seeing what she had gone through.

"Interesting." Aro exclaimed. "Of course you are right, Gillian. We do owe you for your help with that horrible newborn incident. Tell me what you would like us to do and it will be done."

"I want you to help me kill that little freak and when she is gone, I'll help myself to her boyfriend.


	22. Chapter 22

The next few days were the best of my life. Rosalie had turned our bedroom into the perfect honeymoon getaway covering every surface of the room with fragrant flowers and candles. Rose petals of all different colors littered the floor and there was music playing softly. On the bed there was a box wrapped in lilac colored paper, with a tag on it that had my named scrawled across it in Rosalie's handwriting. I turned the tag over and saw a message, Hope this comes in handy tonight! Have fun!, Love Rosalie. I smiled and turned towards Jasper.

"Um.. I'm going to go freshen up." I said picking up the box and turning towards the bathroom. I notice the slight smirk that spread across his face as he watched my every step. I shut the door and walked over to the counter, unwrapping the box as I did. I opened the box, pulling back the pieces of tissue paper that were covering the garment that was inside. I pulled out the black nylon tricot nightie. It had a shelf bust design with gathered and ruffled sheer black lace, pale pink lace trim on the bottom hem, and double spaghetti straps. I stared at the beautiful garment thinking about the events of the day and the events to come. I felt myself drifting off, a vision starting to blur my mind, but I pushed it aside, a little trick that Edward had taught me. I didn't want this vision, I wanted this night with Jasper to be a surprise. I hurried to slip out of my gown and into the flimsy garment. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair, running a brush through it and then I turned, opened the door and stepped into the room. Jasper was standing by the window wall staring out of it at the river below. He had also changed, trading in his suit for a pair of dark brown pajama pants and nothing else. His back was to me so I took a moment to just stare at him, taking in the sight of his bare, muscular back, and unruly hair. I saw him smile slightly, my emotions giving me away to him. He started to turn towards me.

"Now, now my love it isn't...." He stopped suddenly as his eyes rested upon me. He stared at me, his face a mixture of shock, amazement and lust. "You...you look gorgeous." I smiled at him, looking down shyly. In a second he was at my side sweeping me off my feet, and carrying my towards the bed. I could feel myself being hit with a wave of emotions, excitement, lust, wanting, and most of all nervousness. What if I wasn't good at this? What if I didn't fill Jasper's expectations? What if...? My thought was interrupted by the soft touch of Jasper's lips on mine. He continued to kiss me softly as he gently laid me down on the bed, his body hovering above me. He pulled away and stared deeply into my eyes, pushing away a few stray strands of hair.

"You don't have to be nervous love. I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you and there is nothing that will ever change that. You are my missing piece. The piece that makes me whole, complete." I knew what he meant, because I felt the same way about him. Since the day I awoke in my little cabin I had felt like a part of me was missing but now that I had my Jasper I felt whole. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me, molding my lips to his. I ran my hands down his smooth, well sculpted back feeling each and every muscle. I could hear him moaning softly as he whispered in my ear "I love you my Alice," and then he reclaimed my lips as we lost ourselves in our love making.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" Jasper asked me. We were laying in bed, my head resting on his chest. I sighed and peered up at him. We hadn't left this room for the two days they had been gone and I wasn't ready for them to come back.

"I'll check but I hope its not soon." I lifted myself up and kissed him quickly before focusing on our families whereabouts. I could see that they were still at there camping spot and wouldn't be returning for at least another few hours. I was about to tell Jasper when I was hit with another vision. I could see a group of vampires cloaked in robes standing before us. I watched as Jasper dropped to the ground writhing in pain and then I watched as the vampire in charge looked at me with his blood red eyes and said, "Nothing personal my dear but we have a debt to pay and we always pay our debts." He motioned to two bigger vampires who ran towards me and then everything went black.

"No!!!" I screamed sitting up quickly. Jasper grabbed me.

"What? Alice! What did you see?" He asked me, worry clouding his face.

I looked up at him answering slowly, "My death."


	23. Chapter 23

"All right Alice. I need you to tell us exactly what you saw." Carlisle said sitting down next me on the living room sofa. The rest of the family had returned about an hour ago and since then Jasper had been filling them in on my vision.

I started to recall my vision. "I saw Jasper and I standing in the backyard. I think we were getting ready to leave because there were bags next to us and the house seemed to be all closed up. Then there were a group of vampires in front of us, I want to say five or six of them, all wearing long, dark, hooded cloaks. All of a sudden Jasper was on the ground like he was in excruciating pain and the leader stepped forward and said that they had to repay a debt of some sorts and he motion for two of his associates. They came toward me and then everything went black."

"A large group of vampires wearing cloaks, who can inflict pain on someone without touching them. That sounds like the Volturi, or at least Jane." Edward said glancing nervously at Carlisle. Jasper's head shot up at the sound of the name.

"Thats what I thought to, but what could Alice have possibly done for the Volturi to come after her. I mean she woke up alone after being turned, and she was completely controlled, she didn't attack anyone or break any rules. There is no reason for them to want to come and destroy her." He had crossed the room to sit on the other side of me, picking up my hand to hold it.

"I don't understand. What is the Volturi?" I asked, slightly confused by it all. Edward shook his head.

"I'm sorry Alice, we forget that there was no one to tell you about our world." He paused slightly, coming over to stand in front of me. "The Volturi are the largest and most powerful coven of vampires in our world. The are the equivalent of a royal family to

our kind and they enforce all of our laws. Almost all of them have some kind of special ability some more deadly then others. Jane for example can cause someone to believe that they are feeling excruciating pain even though they aren't." Jane. She must be the one in my vision who causes my love so much pain. I turned quickly to face Jasper, he looked so confused, so angry, but most of all he looked scared. I didn't know if this was what he was feeling or what everyone else around him was. I touched his hand gently, causing him to break out of his thoughts and turn to stare into my eyes. All of a sudden I felt much calmer, as Jasper tried his best to get control on the room.

"What are we going to do Carlisle? Why could they possibly want to harm our dear Alice?" Esme said looking visibly upset by the whole thing. Carlisle quickly went to her side and put his arms around her.

"I don't know darling, but we will figure it out." He replied caressing her cheek.

"Hold on a second," Emmett bellowed. He was sitting across the room in a chair with Rosalie sitting in his lap. "You said that it was just Jasper and you in the vision. That the rest of us had left. Why? I mean we would never just leave you here to fend them off yourselves."

"Because in her vision we didn't know they were coming so we went ahead, but now because of Alice's vision we won't be going anywhere. " Edward said determined in his decision.

I stood up and hugged Edward. "I appreciate you wanting to stay with Jasper and I Edward but I can't let you do that. I can't let you get hurt for me." I said pulling away to look up at him.

"You still don't fully get it Alice. We are a family and if someone wants to come after one of us then they have to deal with all of us." He said. I looked at Carlisle and Esme both of who were shaking their head in agreement.

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you." Rosalie said as she came to stand next to me. I looked at Jasper who smiled at me, nodding along to Rosalie's words.

"So now what," I asked.

Emmett chuckled, a large smirk across his face, "We fight!"


	24. Chapter 24

"You know we don't have a chance, right. I mean with Alec and Jane's powers we are pretty much done for." Rosalie whisper to Emmett. I watched as he rolled his eyes at her in an exasperated way.

"Come on babe," he said placing his arms around her shoulders. "We can't just let them destroy Alice. Shes our family now and I know you care for her just as much as the rest of us." Rosalie looked over towards me, so I pretended as if I hadn't heard the conversation. I kept looking ahead, thinking of all our possible choices to see if the outcome ever came out differently. Unfortunately it never did. It always ended up like the first vision I had except now instead of just Jasper on the ground in pain, it was the entire family. I looked back up at the family. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in each others arms on the couch, Esme was finishing closing up the house, covering furniture with sheets and making sure any valuables that were staying here were locked up safe. Carlisle was going over paper work that he needed to give his patients, referrals and such since he was leaving and they would all need new doctors. Edward and Jasper were outside sparring, practicing, getting ready for the fight that we had already lost. I watched as Jasper dodged attack after attack that Edward threw at him and at one point I saw him actually throw Edward to the ground, his teeth just inches from Edwards throat. "I can't do this!" I thought as I jumped up and ran to Jasper and my bedroom. I couldn't let them die for me, not Edward, not Jasper, not any of them. I changed into a pair of comfortable slacks and a short sleeved blouse. I grabbed a paper and pen and scribbled a quick note,

_My dearest Jasper,_

_I can not stand by and let you or our wonderful new family die for me. With that said, I am going away, and I ask that you please not follow me. Just know that I love you all, especially you my love. You have filled my life with so much love and joy that I will never forget you. I promise that someday we will be together again. I love you._

_Love,_

_with all of my non-beating heart,_

_Alice_

I folded the note and placed it on his pillow. I went to the closet and grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with a few pieces of clothing, and some other things. I turned to leave and caught a glimpse of a picture on the nightstand by the bed. I walked over and picked it up. I remembered the day Edward took this picture. We had been here a few days and Jasper was chasing me through the backyard trying to catch me and toss me in the river. Edward had seen and took the picture right as Jasper caught me and tossed me over his shoulder. I smiled at the memory, a dry sob filling my throat. We were so happy, I would do anything to relive that day, feel that happiness once again. I took the picture, shoving it in my bag, and headed out of the room, not looking back. I needed to get out without anyone seeing me so I went to Edward's room, which faced away from where anyone would be able to see me. I listened carefully, making sure that no one was close enough to try and stop me, and when I was sure it was safe I jumped to the ground below and ran as fast as I could through the forest. When I was far enough away that I could barely see the house anymore, I stopped and sobbed dry, non-existent tears. "Good-bye my family. Good-bye my love."

I turned to go and was suddenly hit with a vision of Jasper, in a rage, tearing apart our bedroom, and Edward and Emmett trying to stop him. I could feel his pain, his heart breaking, all because of me. I sat down and stared back at the house. Why? Why did I have to come here and ruin everyone's life. Stupid visions, if I hadn't had them I never would have come here, I never would have hurt these people I had grown to love. "But your visions are special Alice. A very rare gift indeed. I mean that is what Carlisle told you." I said to myself. A gift, more like a curse. I got up and started to leave, when I was hit with a sudden realization. A gift! A rare ability! Was it possible, was this the answer I had been looking for. I looked forward, searched the future that would be made from this decision, and I liked what I saw. I grabbed my bag and started racing back towards the house, my decision firm, my future decided.


	25. Chapter 25

As I raced towards the house I replayed the vision over and over again in my mind. As I came upon the river I was stopped by the sight of Jasper sitting on the porch, his head buried in his hands. I didn't need to have Jasper's power to know the amount of pain and anguish he was feeling, pain and anguish that I had caused him. The sight of him was heart wrenching. I started to run again, continuing to watch him, knowing that at any second he would sense me there. Sure enough right as I reached the river I saw his head shoot up. I jumped quickly, flying over the river and landing on the other side, only instead of landing on the river bank I landed squarely in Jasper's awaiting arms. Before I could say anything he crushed his mouth to mine, kissing me with all the force he could, and squeezing me to him, not daring to let go. He pulled away slowly, pressing his forehead to mine, and stared into my eyes.

"You can't go Alice." He murmured. "You can't leave me. Don't you know I would do anything and everything for you. I would happily die for you, as long as I knew you were safe." He set me down on my feet, still clutching me as if I might slip away if he didn't. I looked up at him, gently caressing his cheek with my fingers.

"I am so, so sorry Jasper. I didn't want to leave you, but i felt like I had no choice." I told him as he kissed each one of my fingers.

"And now? What has changed to bring you back to me?" He asked me. I smiled up at him, and took a step back , taking his hand in mine. I looked over at the house and noticed the rest of the family staring out at us.

"Come on I'll explain in a minute." We ran back to the house. Esme ran forward and hugged me tightly.

"Don't you ever do that to us again! You are not allowed to leave us Alice, do you hear me." She said sternly. I nodded at her.

"I'm sorry for just leaving but I really thought it would be best for everyone." I replied.

"It wasn't best for your bedroom," I heard Emmett mutter under his breath, jokingly. I smiled as Rosalie slapped him upside the back of his head. Edward walked forward and looked at me curiously.

"You do know that when you run away you usually don't come back an hour later, right." He teased. I giggled at him. I stared into his eyes and replayed the vision I had seen. I watched as his face as watched the vision with me, the same realization hitting him as it had hit me. "Of course! Why didn't we think of that sooner?" He smiled down at me nodding his head.

"Ummm...either of you two freaks want to share with the rest of us." Emmett said. I looked over at the rest of the family who were staring at Edward and I like we each had two heads.

"Yes, but inside." We all made our way into the living room and sat down. Everyone stared at me waiting for an answer to Emmett's question. Edward started explaining.

"What is the one thing the Volturi, Aro especially, wants more then anything?" He asked.

"I don't know. A new hairstyle." Emmett said receiving another slap from Rosalie, "Ow babe!"

"Be serious Emmett! Go on, Edward."Rosalie replied.

"Power. The Volturi feeds off power the way they feed off humans." Carlisle answered. Edward nodded.

"Exactly. The Volturi is known for collecting vampires with rare abilities that can join them and make them more powerful. Aro has been after me for years and we practically have the same power, but because I don't have to actually touch the person like he does to read their mind, he finds that I would be an asset to the guard."

"Alice's power. She would be a huge asset to the guard, a silent alarm so to say." Carlisle said, nodding understandly. Jasper looked toward Carlisle.

"What do you mean Carlisle?" He asked.

"With Alice's visions the Volturi would know if a threat was coming, if someone was going to attempt an attack, the outcome of any decision they were to make."

"There is no way the are going to destroy her once they find out what she can do." Esme said brightly. She stepped forward, taking Carlisle's hand and smiling over at me.

"So everything is going to be okay. Are you sure Alice?" Jasper said staring at me. I nodded.

"My vision is perfectly clear. Tomorrow we meet the Volturi."


	26. Chapter 26

**A.N ~ Well all thats left after this chapter is the epilogue. I will be starting two new stories soon, Jasper's Story and Only for Her an all human Emmett/Bella story. As always, all characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, except for Gillian but she doesn't really count...lol!**

Today was the day. The Volturi would be arriving within the hour but unlike a few days ago, I was no longer worried. I knew that everything would go according to plan but just in case I kept my mind open, searching for possible changes if any. I was standing on the back porch looking toward the forest, when I felt strong arms wrap around me, and his lips kiss the top of my head. "Are you ready my love?" He asked me. I looked up at him and smiled. I loved my Jasper so much. He truly was my everything, and knowing that he would be right by my side through this made me love him even more. I turned to face him reaching up on my tip toes to kiss him softly.

"Get a room you two," Emmett teased as he came towards us. I pulled away from Jasper and looked at my family standing there waiting to go.

"We should go now if we want to cut them off," Carlisle said.

I nodded, "Lets go!" We all jumped down from the porch and started to race through the forest towards the clearing where we would meet the Volturi. We were there in just minutes even though it was miles away from the house. I looked over at Jasper as he sniffed the air around us.

"Are they close Jasper?" Esme asked. He looked over at her and nodded.

"Yes Esme. I would say they are just a few minutes away." Jasper's time with Maria and her armies had taught him to be quite aware of who was around him and how close they were. We stood together facing the direction they would arrive in. I stood in the back with Rosalie and Esme on either side of me. Edward, Emmett. and Jasper stood in front of us like a protective shield ready to defend us if needed, and Carlisle stood in front of them ready to welcome our guests. As we waited I was suddenly hit with their scents, which quickly confused me, because while all of the scents were new to me there was one that was oddly familiar. Before I could think about it to much they emerged from the trees, five of them all wearing long cloaks there heads barely visible underneath their hoods. I noticed a sixth vampire hidden within the trees, making sure that we couldn't see its face. Carlisle stepped forward,

"Aro my dear friend. How nice of you to visit us. I see you brought friends." He said, walking forward to greet him. Aro removed his hood and smiled at Carlisle, his red eyes gleaming.

"Carlisle! I'm surprised to see you here. You remember my brothers Marcus and Caius. And of course Alec and Jane." He said pointing to the vampires at his sides. They had also taken off their hoods and were staring at us, their red eyes questioning our being there. "I see you have your whole family with you today and it looks like you have acquired a new member." He said nodding towards Jasper, not noticing me behind him. Jane however did notice me.

"It looks like they have acquired two new members, Aro." She stared at me as she said this, knowing that I was the one they were here to take care of. Aro looked passed Jasper, and focused his eyes on me.

"Ah, so it seems they have. Carlisle, my friend it seems that we may have a slight predicament. You see we have been asked to return a favor, and you know how we always keep our promises." He paused as Carlisle nodded. "I'm afraid that we must asked your newest female to come with us." We knew that this was going to happen and we had already decided on Carlisle's reply.

"Well of course you would Aro. After all, a power like hers is rare indeed, not to mention quite useful. However are you no longer letting our kind decided to join you on their own." Caius, Marcus, and Alec looked at each other, their eyes filled with confusion, while Jane continued to stare me down, her eyes never leaving mine. Aro glance over at me and then towards the tree where the other vampire waited, and then back to Carlisle.

"What power do you speak of Carlisle?" He asked. Carlisle pretended to be shocked.

"Oh! I thought you knew. Our dear Alice can see the future." He replied. I tore my gaze from Jane's and looked at Aro, who was now staring at me, his eyes wide with wonder and I dare to say desire.

"She can see the future. Well, this I must see. Come here my child," he said motioning for me to come forward. I slowly started to approach him but not before Jasper grabbed my arm and told me he loved me. I smiled at him gently, taking his hand off my arm and kissing it gently. I walked up to Aro and watched as he extended his hand for me to take. I knew what would happen when I touched it. He would see everything, from the moment I woke up, to now, including every vision. I smiled at him as I placed my hand in his and waited. I watched as his face, never missing a single expression that crossed it. At one point he frowned as if something he saw had angered him slightly but it was gone in a flash. Finally he let go of my hand, a smile plastered to his pale face, and stepped back, turning to his brothers. "Carlisle speaks the truth my brothers. This young one has quite a gift." He turned and looked at me. "You are quite remarkable my dear. To have awoken from your transformation all alone, to have never attacked a human, and to have found your way here to your new family. You would be quite an asset to the Volturi, and I would ask you to join us, however I know that you would refuse, at least for now."

"As much of an honor as that is, I would have to refuse. I just found my family and could never leave them." I stated. I watched as Aro looked over at Marcus who was nodding his head.

"The relationships here are quite strong. Pure, and intense. They are, by all means, a true family." Marcus spoke softly. Aro smiled brilliantly at us.

"Well then I guess we have no business here after all. I certainly can not destroy one who possesses such a unique and wonder..." Aro was cut off by a screeching wail. I looked towards the vampire who had been hiding amongst the trees. She finally came out to where I could see her face. The familiar smell! I remembered where I had smelled it now, as I looked into the glaring eyes of Gillian. She lunged at me, but before she reached me she recoiled in pain. I watched as she fell to the ground, twitching as if she was in the worse pain ever. I looked up at Jane who was smiling down at Gillian, an evil smile on her lips.

"Now, now Gillian. You shouldn't have done that. Alice could be a very valuable asset to us someday, so I'm afraid we can not allow you to hurt her. You however are of no use to us, and after seeing what you tried to do to Alice and trying to claim her mate I'm afraid that you do need to be taught a lesson." Aro stepped back, motioning to Alec and Jane, and within seconds Gillian was gone, leaving behind nothing but fire and smoke. "Well then. Our work here is done. Carlisle please visit us the next time you are in Italy, and please bring your lovely family. Alice it was a pleasure to meet you, my dear. I hope we will be seeing each other again, soon." I smiled at him as he pulled his hood back up, the others followed putting theirs up too, he cast one more look at me and then they were gone. I giggled as Jasper picked me up and swung me around, before crushing me to him, and kissing me deeply. I pulled away and looked down at him and then the rest of my family. We had done it, we were safe and we were going to stay that way. I finally had my happily ever after.


	27. Epilogue

**Well this is it! I hope you have all enjoyed this story and I would like to thank each and every one of you for your kind reviews. As always all characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

"Alice! Jasper! Stop making out and get down here! We're going to be late!" Emmett bellowed from downstairs. I giggled as Jasper pulled away from our kiss and looked down at me smirking.

"He is such a pain." He said.

"True! But he is also right. I don't want to be late for my first day of my junior year. Especially when I am wearing such a cute outfit." I said spinning around to show off my dark skinny jeans, black, ribbed, round neck top, and gray tweed vest. I smiled as Jasper looked me up and down and growled. I shook my head and walked over to the bureau grabbing my vintage, green turquoise bangle and my choker and putting them on. A quick glance in the mirror and I knew we were ready. "Lets go!" We grabbed our bags and ran to meet the others who were waiting for us in Edward's Volvo.

"Its about time you two." Emmett said as I climbed in the back with him and Rosalie. I stuck my tongue out at him as we sped out of the garage and then sat back and enjoyed the ride. After the Volturi left us that day we had moved on, leaving Forks and traveling to many different places including staying with the Denali's for a few years. We had just moved back to Forks about two years ago and as usual we were doing the whole school thing, so that we could fit in and look like your average, normal, everyday teenagers. I didn't mind being around the humans, their smell really didn't bother me, it was Jazz that I had to look out for though. Even after all these years he was still having difficulty with our diet but I knew it was going to take time for him to be in complete control of his thirst and until then I would be there searching his future to stop any slip ups.

"We're here!" Rosalie sighed, as she grabbed her compact out of her bag and did a last minute beauty check. I giggled to myself. Thats our Rose, as vain as vain could be. "Knock it off Emmett!" Every time Rose fixed her hair he would blow at it, messing it up again.

"Come on babe you know you look gorgeous. Besides who are you trying to impress, I mean you already have the greatest guy in the universe." I laughed as Rose hit scowled at him and slapped him up the back side of his head.

"Lets go you guys!" Edward said opening his door and getting out. We all followed, Emmett wrapping his arm protectively around Rose, and Jasper grabbing my hand in his. Edward shifted his bag and started walking with us, his head looking down. I felt bad for my brother, he was all alone in our world, and I wished more then anything that he could find someone. I stopped walking feeling myself being overcome with a vision. The vision was clouded but I could see all eight of us standing together, Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and myself, and Edward and someone. Then the vision was gone. "Alice! What was that about?" Edward asked staring at me. I looked up at them all, concern covering their faces.

"Alice. What is it? What did you see honey?" Jasper asked again, waiting for my answer.

"I don't know you guys, it was way to clouded to really see, but...." I stammered off.

"But what Alice?" Edward pleaded with me for an answer. I looked at him and smiled.

"Somethings coming and what ever it is, its going to change everything Edward. Its going to change you."


End file.
